1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating colic in infants, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating colic in infants wherein a belt-like device is placed about an infants lower torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
Colic is a severe cramping or gripping pain in the abdomen. In general terms, it is a stomach ache or bellyache, although the stomach is not usually the primary cause of the pain.
Colic is a fairly common condition in infants and often results in irritable crying. For those infants who suffer from colic, it is simply part of the overall development and, in time, the infant will outgrow the condition. Most infants outgrow colic by the time they are three to four months old.
Applicant's invention is designed to relieve the pain and discomfort associated with colic in a manner not previously known by providing a belt-like device which is adapted to be secured about the infant's lower torso. Applicant has discovered that by securing the device snugly about the infant's lower torso, over the bellybutton region, the warmth and slight pressure generated is effective in relieving the discomfort associated with colic.